Damien Brenks
Damien Brenks is the main antagonist of the 2014 video game, Watch Dogs. He is Aiden Pearce's former criminal partner, fellow hacker, and mentor. Description Damien’s is a restless mind. He’s easily distracted by fresh ideas, but when he does find focus, he’s precise. Self-absorbed bordering on narcissistic, it was a horrendous blow to his psyche when he was left beaten near-death. Damien plays the world around him like a chess board: seeing many intricate moves ahead and manipulating his opponents from the opening moves. He’ll have his revenge. His own way. Watch Dogs In the prologue, Aiden is at the Merlaut hotel to tap into people's personal information so Damien could siphon from their financials. Suddenly, they detected another hacker in the system. Though Aiden insisted that they cut the link, Damien refused so he could find out more, but his protege refused to let his recklessness endanger them and is forced to terminate the link and make a run for it. However, the second hacker was able to discern their identities and a hit was put on them. Damien ended up crippled in the left leg while a failed assassination attempt on Aiden resulted in the death of his niece Lena. Eleven months later, Damien began making subtle attempts to contact Aidan, involving paying off a stranger to make a crank call to his sister Nicole to set her on edge. This led to Aidan chasing down the caller and attempted to trace who hired him. Eventually, Aiden found Damien's digital breadcrumbs and a message to meet. Upon come face-to-face, Damien was stupid drunk and started rambling on how he had suffered as much Aidan had. He then revealed that he had traced the IP address of the second hacker and insisted on working with Aiden. However, Aiden refused, insisted that he didn't need him.Aiden later called Damien to find out what he knew, but the latter failed to show up at their new rendezvous. He then revealed himself on three large TV screens, revealing he was in Nicole's house. Aiden raced there and confronted Damien, who revealed he had taken Nicole captive and demanded that Aidan do what he wants in exchange for her safety. Aiden checked out the IP address and got a corrupted video of a woman.Eventually, Aiden managed to get a partial download from the location, the Rossi-Fremont, receiving the woman's identity to be Rose Washington though the files were encrypted. Damien refused to release Nicole, as he wanted the data decrypted, forcing Aiden to seek the aid of Raymond "T-Bone" Kenney, which Damien advised against. It was then that Aiden realized that Damien wanted the blackmail data Iraq possessed.Damien later went to Blume Corporation's Pawnee office to tip off their HR director Charlotte Gardner to T-Bone's location, demanding access to ctOS in exchange for the blackmail data. Aiden, who was hacking into the network to erase T-Bone's biometrics, eavesdropped on the meeting and left to alert T-Bone.With T-Bone on his side, Aiden later assaulted Rossi-Fremont to get the data. But just after informing Damien of his success, it was stolen by another hacker, JB "Defalt" Marcowicz, forcing him to turn up to their meeting with nothing. Aiden tried backing Damien into a corner, pointing out that without the blackmail, Blume would most likely send fixers after him. Damien then allowed another phone call with Aiden. However, believing his protege was not taking him seriously, Damien has a fixer waiting in a WKZ truck broadcast images of Aiden's vigilantism on all the large TV screens, effectively blowing his cover.Aiden recovers the data from Defalt before rescuing Nicole and sending her out of the city. He then discovered that it was Dermot "Lucky" Quinn who ordered the hit and went to the Merlaut to confront him. After killing Quinn and obtaining blackmail footage of Mayor Donovan Rushmore murdering Rose Washington, which Quinn assumed was what Aiden and Damien were searching for in the first place, Damien calls Aiden, revealing that his former ally, Clara Lille, unaware that Nicole was already free, was willing to give herself up and Quinn's hitmen were going to kill her because she's a liability.Failing to save Clara, Aiden soon uploaded all of the blackmail Iraq had on the city to the general public, much to Damien's anger. He then revealed that he had gained control of ctOS, which he used to create havoc throughout the city, believing that everyone should suffer as he did. Aiden, with T-Bone's help, attempted to upload viruses into ctOS' weak points to start a blackout to find Damien's position. Damien attempted to interfere by initiating multiple ctOS scans that got Aiden pursued by the police.Once Aiden started the blackout, he traced Damien to the lighthouse. But upon being confronted by his old protege, Jordi Chin turned up to save him, having taken a new contract. However, Aiden uses his phone to make the lamp explode, creating a distraction, in which he throws Jordi over the railing before shooting Damien in the head, killing him. Category:Male Category:Video game characters Category:Criminals Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains Category:Serial Killers